The disclosed embodiments relate generally to methods and systems for assembling packages.
Assembly lines require a strict processing order to manufacture goods, such as packaging products. Assembly lines that produce packages are adjusted based on the structure of the package being assembled. Each package assembly process utilizes specialized equipment, possibly including robotic machinery and/or a team of workers. The equipment requires a specific set of instructions for each type of package assembled and workers are given instructions on how to manually perform the steps necessary to create a given type of package. As such, packaging assembly systems are designed to accommodate specific predetermined package structures.
However, such systems are often adapted to permit customization or alteration of the package based on customer desires. For example, while an automobile production line could be configured to produce a particular make and model of car, the assembled cars typically have different specifications, such as leather or cloth seating, a standard CD player or a multidisc CD changer, and exterior paint color. Similarly, packaging systems can produce packages with different designs colors and/or labels.
These variations in packaging can cause significant delays in assembly time. As such, it is time consuming and expensive to personalize packages or change the design of a package for a short production run.